Beast Wars Episode 1
by SilverBlade
Summary: A re-write of Star wars Episode 1 using Transformer/Beast wars characters
1. Default Chapter

Beast Wars

Beast Wars. Episode 1

(Note: this takes place in the Alternate Universe, approx. 30 years before SilverBlade was created so every transformer is the size of the Beast Warriors)

Scene: space, near Cybertron

-There are hundreds of large orbital platforms orbiting the planet.

A small shuttle craft flies toward Cybertron, with 4 occupants inside

Scene: shuttle craft, cockpit

-They receive a transmission from the largest platform "Unidentified craft, identify yourself"

-One of the pilots takes the microphone "This is the shuttle Axal-9, we request to board"

-The voice at the other end responds back "your request is granted, head to landing platform 4-0-a"

Scene: at the airlock

-2 bots come through the airlock, wearing the all famous Jedi cloaks

-One standard size service droid comes to greet them "Hello, I am Alpha-7, come this way please" he starts walking down a hallway and the 2 bots follow.

-They get to a conference room and Alpha-7 speaks "My masters will be with you shortly" and he leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

Scene: conference room

The 2 bots put down their hoods

Hot Rod: "I've got a bad feeling about this"

Kup: "Your focus should be here and now Hot Rod"

Hot Rod: "But Master, Skywalker said to be mindful of the future"

Kup: "I know, just don't just think of the future all the time, young apprentice"

Hot Rod: "How do you think they will respond to the Chancellor's demands?"

Kup: "These Adromadons are cowards, the negotiations will be short."

Scene: Bridge of the platform

Alpha-7 approaches his master "I believe the ambassadors to Cybertron are Jedi Knights sir"

Rune Haako: "What did you say?"

Alpha-7:"The ambassadors are Jedi knight I believe"

Rune Haako: "we should see for ourselves"

Nute Gunray : "Are you brain dead? I'm not going in there with 2 Jedi, send the droid."

-A holo image of Silver Sidious is activated

Nute Gunray: "the ambassadors are Jedi's my lord"

Silver Sidious: "The chancellor sent them to force a settlement, knock out communications down there."

Nute Gunray: "and the Jedi?"

Silver Sidious: "They shouldn't have been brought into this, get rid of them."

Scene: landing platform

-A laser turret pops out of the ground and fires on the craft that brought Kup and Hot Rod, and is quickly destroyed.

Scene: conference room

Hot Rod: "Is it in the Adromadons nature to make their guests wait?"

Kup: "Not usually"

-Kup raises up, and draws his light saber, and Hot Rod does the same

-A high toxic gas then is vented into the room

Kup: "Hold your breath"

-Kup and Hot Rod retract the saber blades, and hold their breath.

Scene: outside the conference room

A small table platform activates a holo-projector and a holo-image of Nute Gunray appears "They must have been killed by now, destroy their remains"

-The group of battle droids outside the room ready their weapons and one of them speaks to another "Take the point"

-Another one speaks "Roger, Roger"

-The light sabers are activated

Droid General: "Oh no"

-The droids begin shooting at the bots through the gas, but the shots are reflected back towards the droids by the light sabers, and all the droids are no longer active. Hot Rod and Kup run towards the door to the bridge, Kup jams the saber into the door to open it while Hot Rod stands guar. 3 battle droids come down a hallway towards the bots, but Hot Rod pushes the droids to the ground by using the force. 3 destroyer droids roll down a hallway towards the bots, go to attack mode, activate their shields and fire on the bots, but miss

Hot Rod "Master, Destroyers!"

-Kup and Hot Rod deflect the shots fired by the destroyer droids back at them by the light sabers, but the shields absorb it and the droids are not harmed. Kup and Hot Rod run down a different hallway, and the destroyer droids chase them.

Scene: the bridge

Ravage look at the scanner reading and says to the Viceroy "The Jedi have gone into the vents sir."

Scene: docking bay

-The 2 bots fall about 20 feet from a vent, and land on their feet

-In the distance, seems like thousands and thousands of attack droids are being loaded into a large flying craft

Kup: "It looks like they are ready to invade, we have to go to the surface and warn them."

Hot Rod: "You were right about one thing master, the negotiations were short"

Scene: Cybertron, the Iacon

-Optimus Prime sits at a conference table, along with some other bots. The conference table is emitting a holo-projection of a dark red bot, known as Senator Predacus

Predacus: "The ambassadors have not arrived? How can this be true" ***image starts to fade out***

Optimus Prime: "Senator Predacus? What's happening?"

-Captain Springer to another person in the room: "Check the communications console"

-Advisor Ultra Magnus turns to Optimus "A communications disruption can mean only one thing, invasion"

Springer: "Most of the Maximal soldiers are taking a vacation on the planet Risa, and our civilian security volunteers are no match for the amdromadon droid army."

Prime: "I will not condone a course of action that will lead us to war."

Scene: Bridge of platform

-A huge screen is activated, and Optimus Prime appears

Nute Gunray: "At last we are getting results."

Prime: "We know our communications are down, beware Viceroy, we know the ambassadors still live" -**image fades out-**

**-Silver Sidious appears on the holo-projector "The communications are down, you may land your troops"**

Nute Gunray: "My lord, is that legal?"

Sidious: "I will make it legal" ***image fades out***

Rune Haako: "Why didn't you tell him about the Jedi?"

Nute Gunray: "Why report on something when there is nothing to report?"

Scene: space

Hundreds of small fighters move towards Cybertron, and a few really large crafts move towards it as well

Scene: Cybertron, old abandoned city

-The crafts land and open up, to let out massive tanks and droid carriers come out, and they start to move through the city streets, taking down anything in their way. Hot Rod and Kup are running in front of the tanks. A Junkion walking in the forest sees Kup and Hot Rod and runs towards them. Kup yells 'RUN' to the Junkion, but he doesn't, so he jumps onto Kup and they both go down, and the tank hovers over top of them

-They all get up

Kup: "You almost got us killed"

Steel Pipe: "You saved my life! I become servant to you"

Kup: "That will not be necessary"

Steel Pipe: "But it is, but it is"

Hot Rod: "You want to help us, help us get to the Cybertron cities?"

Steel Pipe: "Messa came from an underground city"

Kup: "Can you take us to your city?"

Steel Pipe: "On second thought, no"

Hot rod: "Can you hear those noises out there?"

Steel Pipe: "Ya"

Hot Rod: "They are a thousand terrors coming towards us that will grind us up, crush us and blast us into oblivion."

Steel Pipe: "Your point is well taken, follow me"

-Hot Rod and Kup follow him.

-Steel Pipe walks into a really large but really old looking building

Hot Rod: "The city is in here?"

Steel Pipe: "Just follow me"

-They enter a large room, Steel pipe goes over to a control panel, and presses a key code, the floor suddenly drops down a few feet.

Steel Pipe: "The air can get quite thin"

Hot Rod and Kup put breathing devices in their mouths

Steel Pipe hands the 2 bots one hang glider each, and opens his own up, Hot Rod and Kup do the same

-All 3 bots take a running start, and jumps off a cliff, and begin to glide, with Steel pipe in the lead and Hot Rod and Kup behind. After a few minutes of hang gliding, Steel Pipe lands on this raised platform; Hot Rod and Kup do the same, then the set the gliders on the ground. Steel Pipe goes through this jelly-type wall, and comes out the other side, Hot Rod and Kup follow

Steel Pipe: "It is so good to be home"

-Other Junkions that were walking towards the jelly-wall turn around. One Junkion, riding another Junkion that was in cycle mode drives up to Steel Pipe

Sidekick: "You are under arrest, Steel Pipe"***he gives Steel Pipe a mild shock***

Steel Pipe: "How wude!"

-3 Junkions lead Hot Rod, Kup and Steel pipe to a huge chamber, along the back wall are the high council members of the Junkions

Steel Pipe: "Hi there Wreck Gar sir"

Kup goes up to Wreck Gar "We need to warn the Cybertronians, can you help us?"

Wreck Gar: "We no care for the Cybers! They think their processors so fast" ***makes a jester with his hand* **

Hot Rod: "Once those droids take control of the surface, they will take control of you"

Wreck Gar: "Those were you we saw"

Kup: "Can we at least get a transport?"

Wreck Gar: "You shall have a Bungo, the fastest way is through ***grin* the planer core."**

-Kup and Hot Rod walk towards the exit 

Hot Rod: "Master, what's a Bungo?"

Kup: "Hopefully a transport"

Hot Rod: "What about Steel?"

Kup: "We will need a navigator"

-Kup walks over to Wreck Gar

Kup: "What is to become of Steel Pipe here?"

Wreck Gar: "He is to be…punished"

Kup: "Steel Pipe owes me what you would call a life debt, your gods demand that I take him"

Wreck Gar: "Pipe? All right, your wish is granted, now…. go. "

-Steel Pipe is freed from the handcuffs and follows Hot Rod and Kup out of the chamber-

Scene: outside the Junkion city

-A small 3 person flying craft exists a building, and dives towards a hole

Scene: Cybertronian city

-Hundreds of Battle droids and a few tanks are in the streets; they break off and go inside the buildings, bringing everyone out into the streets. The Battle droid commander goes up to the Viceroy "We have captured the King"

Nute Gunray : "Excellent"

Scene: cavern, by the Cybertronian capital

-The Bungo comes flying out, and lands a few feet from the cave. Hot Rod, Kup and Steel Pipe come out

Kup: "The main capital is over there, lets hurry"

Scene: Iacon

-Battle Droids escort Prime, Ultra Magnus, Springer and a few other Cybertronians outside

Nute Gunrayto Prime: "We need you to sign a treaty to make this occupation legal"

Prime: "I will not sign any treaty"

Nute Gunray : "Now, now Prime, the suffering of your people will persuade you, commander, take these people away"

Droid Battle Commander: "Yes sir, number 1, take them to camp four"

-The battle droids take the Cybertronians away

Scene: Bridge

Kup and Hot Rod are standing on the bridge

Kup: "On the count of 3, 1…. 3"

-Kup and Hot Rod jump down activate their light sabers and take down the battle droids easily, then deactivate their light sabers.

Springer: "Grab their weapons"

-Prime's guards grab the fallen droids weapons

Kup: "We must get out of the streets Prime"

-They get out of the streets

Kup to Prime: "The Adromadons are going to invade"

Ultra Magnus: "Looks like your negotiations were unsuccessful"

Kup: "The negotiations never took place.Where is there a communications array we can use to send a message to the Federation"

Springer: "Our communications are offline at the moment"

Kup: "Do you have transports?"

Springer: Right in that hanger***points to the building***

-Everyone goes to the building-

Scene: aircraft hangar

Kup: "Before we leave, Prime, if you want to come with us to Earth, the time is now"

Ultra Magnus: "Are you crazy, as soon as the battle droids see him they will kill him"

Springer: "They wouldn't risk to kill him"

Prime: "Then I will go to earth"

-Prime, Kup, Hot Rod, Springer and a few of Prime's guards go up to the battle droids that are guarding some pilots

Kup: "I am taking these people to earth"

Battle Droid: "Where are you taking them"

Kup: "Earth"

Battle Droid: "Earth, does not compute, er, uh, you're under arrest"

-The droids fire at the Jedi, but are quickly defeated

Kup: "Get inside the ship"

-3 pilots go inside an exact replica of the Ark, but 1/8th its size and the ship takes off and leaves the planet

Scene: space

-One space platform begins to fire on the Autobot ship

Scene: inside the Autobot Ship, bridge

-A beeping goes off-

Perceptor: "We just lost the HyperDrive "

Scene: Autobot ship, engine room

-The alarm goes off, and a group of repair droids goes outside the ship and begins to repair the damage. As they are repairing, all but one droid get destroyed, and that one droid finishes up the repair and goes back inside

Scene: inside Ship, bridge

Pilot1: "We have HyperDrive back, that droid did it!"

-The ship takes off into Hyperspace

Scene: Platform, Bridge

Ravage: "The Cybertronian spacecraft is out of sensor range"

-Silver Sidious appears on the holo-projector

Sidious: "Is the treaty signed yet?"

Nute Gunray : "My Lord, Prime left the planet is out of our sensor range"

Sidious: "I need that treaty signed!!"

Nute Gunray : "Sir, it is impossible to sign it without Prime"

Sidious: "Very well, I will send my apprentice, Silver Maul" **a *Jedi appears beside Sidious, with the Jedi Cloak, and looks similar to SilverBlade (http://www.geocities.com/beastieschat/SilverBlade1.jpg), except with red eyes and a black cloak* **

**Sidious: "He will find Optimus Prime"**

***Image fades out***

Rune Haako: "Now there are two of them! We should have never made this agreement with him."

Scene: Earth, on the roof of a skyscraper

Silver Maul: "At last we will reveal ourselves to the Maximals, at last we will have our revenge."

Sidious: "You have been trained, The Maximals will me no match for you"

Scene: inside Autobot Craft

Perceptor: "We are loosing Hyperspace power."

Kup: "We need to find a place to set down to repair, Hot Rod, find a place."

Hot Rod: "Yes master ***goes to a computer console* I found a place, Alpha-9, it is controlled by the Quintisons, and the Adromadons have no presence there."**

Kup: "Then lay in a course."

Springer: "Are you crazy!?!, the Quints are gangsters, they'll kill Prime when they see him."

Kup: "The Quintisons aren't looking for Prime, which gives us the advantage."

Scene: back room of craft

Kup to Prime: "We found a remote planet, Alpha-9 to set down for repairs."

Springer: "I don't agree with this, Prime"

Kup: "You must agree with it."

Scene: Cybertron, inside the Iacon

Ultra Magnus: "We will not surrender to you."

Nute Gunray : "The suffering of your people will persuade you in time."

Ultra Magnus: "Unlikely."

Nute Gunray : "Take him away."

-2 battle droids take Ultra Magnus to one of the holding camps-

Scene: Autobot Craft, Bridge

Perceptor: "There it is, Alpha-9, there is a settlement."

Kup: "Land on the outskirts, we don't need to attract any attention to ourselves."

-The Craft lands in a desert area-

-Hot Rod is in the engine room, when Kup enters

Hot Rod: "The hyper drive is shot, we will need a new one."

Kup: "That will certainly complicate things, well I'm off to find some parts we can use, don't let them make any communications with anybody."

Hot Rod: "Yes master."

Scene: outside the craft

-Kup and Steel Pipe are walking away from it when Springer comes out with one of Prime's maid, Elita-1, who is actually the Queen of Cybertron in disguise.

Springer: "Wait up!"

Kup: "Yes?"

Springer: "Here is the Kings hand maid, Prime wants her to go with you"

Kup: "I don't like it, but if Prime commands it…"

-Kup, Steel Pipe and Elita-1 start walking towards a small city

Scene: small city

Kup, Steel Pipe and Elita-1 are walking on one of the roads, speeders and people are moving by them

Kup: "Lets try one of the smaller dealers."

-Kup enters one of the shops with Elita-1 and Steel Pipe behind him

-Quark approaches Kup "What can I do for you today?"

Kup: "I need a type 3 Cybertronian Starship HyperDrive."

Quark: "I have one of those in the back, come."

-Quark and Kup go to the back

Scene: inside the shop

Anakin: "Are you an angel?"

Elita-1: "What makes you say that?"

Anakin: "I hear from Starship pilots that beautiful creatures called angels come from some moons."

Elita-1: "You're a funny guy"

Anakin: "I'm a racer, I'm building a pod racer"

Elita-1: "you're a pilot?"

Anakin: "Have been all my life."

Elita-1: "Pod racing's dangerous, why do you do it?"

Anakin: "My master forces me to."

Elita-1: "So you're a slave?"

Anakin: "My Name is Anakin!!"

Elita-1: "I'm sorry, this place is too strange for me."

-Steel Pipe fiddles around with a pit droid, hitting it on the nose, the droid activates and runs around the shop, Steel Pip running after it, Steel Pipe then grabs is and hits it on the nose again

Scene: in the back

-Kup and Quark are walking towards the HyperDrive

Quark: "Speaking of money, how do you plan on paying for this?"

Kup: "I have 20 thousand Cybertronian energon tokens."

Quark: "20 credits? That will not do. I need something more real."

-Kup waves a hand in front of Quark "Cybertronian bars will do fine"

Quark: "No, they won't"

-Kup waves a hand in front of Quark again "They will do fine"

Quark: "NO, THEY WON'T! You think your some kind of Jedi? waving your hand around like that. I'm a Ferengi, Jedi trickery don't work on me."

-Kup smiles and nods and goes back in the shop

Scene: in the shop

Kup: "We're leaving, Steel, come"

-Steel Pipe drops whatever he was trying to juggle and leaves the shop, with Elita-1 behind.

-All of them reach the entrance and Steel Pipe objects "No, I will not go out there, we will be robbed"

Kup: "We don't have anything of value, and that's our problem"

-All of them continue to walk in the streets

-Anakin comes running out after them "Hey, do you have any shelter?"

Kup: "We have a transport on the outskirts"

Anakin: "There is a storm coming in, you can stay at my place overnight."

Kup: "Why thank you my young friend."

-Kup, Anakin, Steel Pipe and Elita-1 go to Anakin's place and enter

Anakin: "Mom, I'm home, and I brought a few friends."

-Shmi Skywalker walks in-

Kup: "I am Kup, this is Hot Rod, Elita-1 and Steel Pipe, and your son was kind enough to offer us shelter for the night."

Scene: Dinner table

Elita-1: "This place is based on slavery, I thought the Federation made slavery illegal."

Shmi Skywalker: "The Federation do not control this planet"

Anakin to Kup: "You're a Jedi, aren't you?"

Kup: "What makes you say that?"

Anakin: I" saw your laser sword, only Jedi carries those."

-Steel Pipe grabs an apple with his tongue-

Kup: "I could have killed a Jedi and stole the weapon"

Anakin: "I don't think so, no one can kill a Jedi."

Kup: "If only that were true."

-Steel Pipe grabs another apple with his tongue, but Kup grabs Steel Pipe's tongue "Don't do that again"-

Kup: "Have you tried to escape?"

Shmi: "That's impossible, any slave has a device in their body, and it blows up as soon as the person reaches the outskirts."

Anakin: "I'm trying to make a device to find it, so I can remove it"

Kup: "We are here to buy parts, but our money is worthless here, we need to get the parts before we go to Earth."

Anakin: "I could race my pod so you guys can get the money."

Shmi: "Anakin!"

Elita-1: "I'm sure there is another way, Kup wouldn't want to risk Anakin's life."

Shmi: "No, there is no other way, He can help you, He was meant to help you."

-Everyone looks at Shmi in shock-

Scene: outside on a deck

Kup talks into a communicator: "Sounds like a way to contact us"

Hot Rod: "Yes it does."

Kup: "Make sure no one makes contact from there, we do not need to be spotted."

Hot Rod: "Yes sir."

-Communication ends-

Scene: inside Quark's shop

Quark: "What are you willing to bet?"

-Kup takes out a hand held holo-projector and an image of the Autobot craft appears "My ship will be the entrance fee"

Quark: "Ok, if I win?"

Kup: "You keep the ship."

Quark: "If you win?"

Kup: "Then you keep the money minus the cost of the replacement parts, either 

way, you win."

Quark: "Deal."

-Quark and Kup shake on the bet-

Scene: Balcony of Anakin's home

Kup: "Hold still, it will only take a second to clean your wounds."

Anakin: "What are you doing with that device?"

Kup: "It's to check your blood for infections, you better get some rest, and you have a big day ahead of you."

Kup contacts Hot Rod: "Check this blood sample for Mitochlorians"

Hot Rod: "Ok, I'll set up the equipment.'

-Several minutes pass-

Hot Rod: "The numbers are off the chart, over twenty thousand, even Yoda doesn't have this many."

Kup: "No Jedi has."

Hot Rod: "What does that mean?"

Kup: "I wish I knew."

-Communication ends-

Scene: cargo bay

-Many pod racer pilots are busy getting ready for the race. Anakin comes in riding on a camel like creature, which is pulling his pod, Kup, Steel Pipe, Elita-1 and Shmi and walking beside the camel creature. The creature bends down and Anakin jumps off. 

Quark to Kup: "I want to see your ship."

Kup: "You will if you win."

Quark: "I will get a lot more than your ship."

Kup: "Why?"

Quark: "You see that racer over there."

-Points to Mario Andredi (famous racer)- 

Kup: "Yes."

Quark: "I bet everything on him."

Kup: "Isn't that being a bit foolish?"

Quark: "Not really."

Kup: "Why is that?"

Quark: "He always wins." ***laughs***

**Kup: "I'll take you up on that bet."**

Quark: "Huh?"

Kup: "If I win, I take and boy and his mother?"

Quark: "2 slaves are not worth your entrance fee! Not by a long shot!"

Kup: "The boy then."

Quark: "It just so happens that I have a chance cube, blue, the boy, red, his mother."

-Rolls the dice, it lands on blue-

Quark: "You may have won that outlander! But you won't win the race, so it makes no difference!"

Scene: at the race track

-Kup helps Anakin to his pod "Now, stay focused, pretend no one is watching you, concentrate on the moment, feel, don't think"

Anakin: "I will."

-Puts on the helmet and lowers the goggles down

Announcer head 1: "And making his 2nd overall appearance at the Pod Race, Anakin Skywalker!Anyway, for those who just joined us, here are the racers so far: Mario Andredi of planet Earth, Anakin Skywalker of Planet Alpha-9, Blur of Cybertron, who is not using a Pod Racer but has been given additions on to his car mode, Jim Raynor from Tarsonis, and Turbo from Gobo-tron. And now to start off the Race, Here are the Quintisons, followed by the Sharkticons"

-Camera pans down to the Quintisons -

-1 Quintison destroys one of the Sharticons, throwing the head at the gong to start the race 

-Camera pans down at the track. The start lights light up one by one, until the 4th one flashes and all the racers take off

Lets make this short and sweet. Turbo end up with one huge medical bill, Blur is gonna be in the repair bay for weeks, and Anakin comes out as the winner.

Kup approaches Quark: "The boy, please?"

Quark: "It wasn't a fair bet, you can't keep him."

Kup: "Would you like the Quintisons to settle this?"

Quark: "Take him."

Scene: Cybertron, the Iacon

Silver Sidious from a holo-projection: "A source has been found where we sent the signal to, Silver Maul, go to Alpha-9 and see to it that Optimus is returned to Cybertron."

Silver Maul: "Yes master."

Scene: Anakin's house

Kup: "You are free to go Anakin, you are no longer a slave."

Anakin: "Really?"

Kup: "Yes"

Anakin: "Did you hear that Mom?"

Shmi: "I'm proud of you, now I can take care of myself, after you leave this planet, do not turn back."

Anakin: "Sure mom."

Scene: outside Autobot Craft

Kup: "Hot Rod, install the HyperDrive."

Hot Rod: "And what will you be doing?"

Kup: "I have to head back, I forgot something."

-Transforms to his car mode and heads back to the city-

-Kup retrieved Anakin. On their way back to the ship, Silver Maul stops them, Anakin get out of Kup's drivers seat and runs to the ship. -

-Kup activates his lightsabre, so does Silver Maul.Silver Maul swings at Kup and Kup blocks.They get into a short duel. -

-The ship flies slowly overhead, Kup jumps up and lands in it.Silver Maul deactivates his lightsabre and watches them fly off.-

Scene: Inside the Ship

Kup: "Anakin Skywalker, Meet Hot Rod."

-Anakin and Hot Rod shake hands-

Scene: Above Planet Earth

Perceptor: "Anakin, this is Earth, has the largest known natural water resources in the entire galaxy."

-The ship moves towards a huge city-

Perceptor: and that is Chancellor Clinton's personal transport

-The Autobot Craft lands on a hovering platform and everyone inside comes out

Predacus: "It is a great honor to finally meet you in person Optimus Prime."

-Everyone salutes Clinton and they walk towards Clinton's Transport

Kup says to Clinton in the transport: "I need to meet with the Jedi Council, the situation has got a lot more complicated."

Scene: inside the Jedi council meeting area 

-Kup and Hot Rod stand in the middle of the room, surrounded by the Jedi council

Kup: "Someone I did not know, someone that was very well trained in the Jedi arts, attacked me".

Mace Windu: "Then, you are to find out who this is, this may be the key to unlocking the mystery of the Sith."

Luke Skywalker: "You have something else to say?"

Kup: "Yes, I have felt a disturbance in the force."

Mace: "Centered on a person?"

Kup: "A nine-year-old boy, he has the highest concentration of Mitochlorians I've seen in a life form."

Mace: "Bring him before us then."

-Kup leaves and comes back with Anakin-

Mace: "You refer to the prophecy of the one that will bring balance to the force, you believe it's this boy?"

Kup: "I don't really…."

Luke: "But you do, revered your opinion is."

Kup: "I take Anakin Skywalker as my padowine (I think this is it) learner."

Luke: "You can't."

Mace: "The Code forbids it."

Luke: "And he is too old."

Kup: "This Boy is the chosen one, you must see it."

Luke: "He will be tested then."

-Mace takes out a data pad and cycles through pictures as Anakin says what they are-

Scene: Predacus's office

Predacus: "To be realistic Prime, I think we will have to accept Adromedon control for the time being."

Prime: "That will not happen."

Predacus: "You will have to think of your people."

Prime: "They won't try to harm anyone, the Federation will revoke trading license away."

Predacus: "I know how to deal with the situation, you could call a council meeting and call for a vote of non-confidence for Chancellor Clinton."

Prime: "He's our strongest supporter."

Predacus: "Maybe, but he has not done anything."

Scene: Council meeting room

-In the middle of the room, Clinton is standing on a hovering platform

Clinton: "The chair recognizes Senator Predacus of Cybertron."

Predacus: "May I present Optimus Prime, Maximal Leader and Ruler of Cybertron."

Prime: "The Amdromadon's have invaded Cybertron."

Megatron (original): "This is an outrage, there is no proof."

Clinton: "Since Prime's accusations are not founded, will you allow us to investigate?"

Prime: "I have not come to discuss this invasion in a committee while my people are suffering and dying, I wish to solve this now, I move for a vote of non-confidence, in Chancellor Clinton's leadership'

-Everyone in the room is chanting "Vote Now, Vote Now"

Scene: Predacus' office

-Springer comes in: I have good news Prime

Prime: "Who has been nominated?"

Springer: "Martark of Krodos, and Rom of Ferenginard and Predacus."

Predacus: "I'm surprised myself but I'm expecting that because of our situation, we will have sympathy votes."

Prime: "This is your arena Predacus, I feel that I must return to mine."

Predacus: "But they'll force you to sign the treaty."

Prime: "I will sign no treaty Senator."

Scene: an abandoned Cybertronian city

-Millions of Junkions are on one side and millions of Battle Droids are on the other side, un-activated. The Battle Droids then unfold and turn in the direction of the Junkions, all in unison. And a War is started

Scene: inside the docking bay on Cybertron

Kup: "Lets go through that door."

-They reach the door as Silver Maul comes through it-

Kup: "We'll deal with this."

Prime: "Lets go around."

-Kup, Hot Rod and Silver Maul take off their coats and extend their light sabers

-They fight for a while in the docking bay, Silver Maul walks through another door and runs down a hallway with Hot Rod and Kup in pursuit. Red energy barriers are activated and are separating Silver Maul and Kup, and Hot Rod is way down the hall, and can only watch.

-The fields are deactivated; Kup and Silver Maul are the only ones fighting.They fight for a while and ends with Kup getting stabbed through the chest

Hot Rod: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-Hot Rod looks pissed-

-Hot Rod and Silver Maul duel for a while and it ends with Silver Maul getting sliced in half and falling down a plasma shaft

-Dinobot appears by the energy shaft, along with a Predacon scientist-

Dinobot: "Silver Maul is dead, and he was our best fighter."

Scientist: "Take the blue prints of Silver Maul and put them in the memory of our newest Predacon."

Scene: a lab

-The blue prints of Silver Maul are displayed on a monitor as the information is pumped into another scientist, the camera pans around to see HotWire receiving the information

Scene: Space

Maximal fighters and jets are attacking the main platform, one of the jets gets it and destroys the main generator and gets out, the platform are destroyed and the droids are deactivated

Scene: a street on Cybertron

-The Junkions do a nifty dance as Wreak Gar and Steel Pipe go up to Prime and receive a replica of the Matrix, Wreak Gar holds it up and yells "PEACE"

Prime: "Well Chancellor Predacus, this party is not only for taking care of the invasion, but it is also a celebration of your votes."

Predacus: "Yes, everything is going according to plan"-creepy music plays-


	2. Beast wars Episode 2

Beast Wars Episode 2

Beast Wars Episode 2

Betrayal

Prologue: Chancellor Predacus has gained utmost favor by the other members of the Federation Senate, but others have suspicious thoughts about him. Because the Adromadons tried to take over Cybertron 10 years before, they have been banned from all planets under the federation rule, and the leaders, Nute Gunray and Rune Haako, were imprisoned in the hovering Jail fortress, Alcatraz IV.

Anakin has grown and trained to become a full fledged Jedi, just one more exercise he has to complete in order to be authorized to go out on missions and have the privilege of speaking to the Jedi council in person. 

The planet of Cybertron has gone through a full planetary upgrade, turning everything from Autobot in design to Maximal in design. So most transformers are about this size of humans. 

The home planet of the Adromadons, the Planet of Char, has also been going through an upgrade, using technology from trading with Cybertron through secret agents on the planet.

***The camera starts high above Planet Earth, and zooms in to a large, majestic building, it has a row of guards all around the outer fence, armed with laser rifles. On the roof of the building are unmanned mini-guns, constantly swinging back and forth, scanning for any intruders, the outer fence is 20 feet tall, topped by marines with sniper rifles in towers at the corners and an electrified barbed wire running the length of the fence between the towers. ***

***The camera switches scenes to inside the palace, inside a large, mammoth sized room, with a dark royal chair on the back wall. ***

***A blue, human sized robot approached Chancellor Predacus, Predacus signals his guards to leave the room, and the door closes soon after.* **

Rumble: "sir, the newest reports have come in, Cybertron is finished its upgrade."

Predacus: "Any news from the Planet of Char?"

Rumble: "Yes, with the technology traded from Cybertron, they have perfected the technology of cloning, they have to find an insect specimen that is powerful, yet not bulky.

Predacus: "That is good news, you shall be rewarded for your resourcefulness."

***Rumble turns to walk towards the door. * **

Predacus: "You have some other news you would like to share?"

***Rumble faces Predacus again. ***

Rumble: "Its concerning the humanoid, Anakin, the Jedi."

Predacus: "I already know he's becoming a full fledged Jedi, He is none of your concern."

***Rumble nods and leaves the room. ***

***The camera switches scenes to a busy part of Cybertron, outside of the Citadel, transformers and vehicles running about the streets. **

The Citadel is protected by a force field dome, which opens and closes for High level personnel. * 

** **

***The camera now views the inside of the Citadel, inside a long dark hallway, empty except for one transformer, and a shadowy figure approaches him. ***

Figure: "You promised the shield will be down in 2 days, it has been a week."

RatBat: "The Maximals use a code sequence that takes a long time to break through."

Figure: "Sidious wanted it down in 2 days! He is sending in someone else to take over. "

RatBat: "Tell him I need more time!"

Figure: "Failure is not an option. "

RatBat: "No, wait! I can get it down!"

***The shadowy figure doesn't respond and moves closer to RatBat.The camera moves away to face the wall, the hallway lights up for a few seconds as sparks fly across the camera view.A sickening *thud* ****is heard and the camera views in on the mangled head of RatBat, separated from the rest of the body, with electrodes and cables coming out of the bottom of the neck. ***

Figure "Apology accepted. " 

***He vanishes into the darkness of the hallway. ***

***The lights in the hallway flicker on, Springer rushes over to RatBat, picking up the pieces and taking them to the medical bay. ***

Springer: "I found him in a hallway. "

***Percepter analyses the body for a few moments. ***

Percepter: "by my visual analysis, the transformer's cranial area was severed at the base of the neck forcefully at about 12:30 am human time."

Springer: ***sighs***

Percepter: "Ahem, what I mean is, his head was ripped off about 6 hours ago. "

***Optimus comes into the room. ***

Optimus: "I was summoned?"

Percepter: "Yes, apparently, someone killed our main engineer."

Optimus: "Decapitation, I see, so we know who did it?"

Springer: "Not a clue."

Percepter: "There is one thing I called you for Prime."

***Percepter hooks cables from the head to the computer, information runs across the screen. ***

Optimus: "He's been trying to decode our shield deactivation codes."

Percepter: "Yes."

Springer: "My only conclusion, is that he didn't succeed in the time he was given, and killed."

Optimus: "Which is why we have been having shield problems lately.Whoever sent him could be sending in another.'

Percepter: "um, Prime?"

Optimus: ***turns to face Springer and the body. ***

Percepter: ***removes part of the chest armor, to reveal a Predacon insignia. ***

Optimus: ***taps his comm. Link* "Ultra Magnus, run a planet wide scan for Predacon signatures."**

Ultra Magnus: "Hang on" ***time passes* "Prime, there are no Predacon signatures on the planet, what's this about?"**

Optimus: "I am not sure."

Scene: in the basement of the Citadel

***The camera centers in on a dark room, the only thing that has any source of light is a holo-projection of Silver Sidious. ***

Sidious: "Is he dead."

Secktor: "Yes, decapitation."

Sidious: "Excellent, the former Decepticon known as Ravage will be with you shortly, he will take over RatBat's spot of engineer to the Citadel." 

Secktor: "What are your instructions for me?"

Sidious: "watch over Ravage. If he screws up, you know what to do."

***The holo-image of Sidious vanishes. ***

Scene: Senators Palace, in the throne room

***Camera centers on a conversation between a shadowed bot and Predacus. ***

Russian voice: "you have summoned me, lord?"

Predacus: "Yes I have, you shall go to Cybertron and sign up as their new engineer. You will proceed to continue on RatBat's work of taking down the shield."

Russian voice: "Yes my lord." ***the bot bows and leaves the throng room. ***

***The camera centers on the starport closest to the Citadel. A transport shuttle lands and one bot comes out, Ravage, in the form we saw him in the Beast Wars Agenda mini-series. ***

***Ravage approaches the entrance to the force shield, and it stopped by armed guard. ***

Guard 1: "Please remove any metallic objects you would be carrying."

***Ravage proceeds to do so, removing any earth coins and keys**

Ravage (with all present Russian accent): "I am the new engineer for the Citadel." 

Guard 2: "Please show some identification."

***Ravage hands him his identity card, and the guard scans it. ***

***A few minutes pass by of no response from the computer, and Ravage seems to get restless, wondering if the scanner knew the card was fake. ***

Guard 1: "You're free to go."

***A small doorway opens in the shield, and closes after Ravage went through. ***

Scene: Control center of the Citadel

Prime: "Springer, a new engineer just entered the building, keep an eye on him."

***Springer nods as a pre-earth Lazerbeak designed flying camera flies out of the room, and down towards Ravage. ***

Scene: Shield Generator room

***Ravage knows what is going to happen if the shield isn't down within a few days, he activates his cloaking, which hides him from any sensors. ***

***The flying spy camera can't find a lock on Ravage, so it flies back to the control room. ***

Scene: Control room

Springer: "Prime, the new engineer, he's not being detected on sensors."

Prime: "Put the Citadel on full alert, nothing is coming in or out!"

Springer: ***activates the high alert and mini-laser turrets appear from the ceilings in the hallways. ***

Prime: "Magnus, activate Cybertron wide broadcasting systems."

Magnus: "activating sir" ***a few moments pass* "You're on the air"**

***The camera centers on a large crowd in downtown Cybertropolis, who are gathered in front of an extremely large screen composed entirely of energy, showing Optimus Prime's face. ***

Prime: "Today we learned that a transformer looking like this" ***image of Ravage in bot mode shows up in a corner. * "Has disappeared from our sensors, if anyone comes into contact with him, take him to one of our police stations and he'll be dealt with"**

***The screen de-activates and the crowd goes about its business. ***

Scene: Citadel control center

Magnus: "And you're off the air."

Prime: "Hopefully that will drive out this mysterious bot."

Scene: Citadel: holo-training room

Hot Rod: "You are becoming much more then an apprentice, you are becoming a full fledged Jedi master."

Anakin: "I am feeling something strong, and I know its not from the light side, it has a dark force behind it."

Hot Rod: "Every Jedi is tempted by the Dark side because it offers immediate power and respect, you must learn to fight it, and choose the path of good to overcome evil."

***An overlay of Senator Predacus's head is seen on the camera, overtop the image of Hot Rod and Anakin, and he is repeating something in his mind Come to the Dark Side Anakin, for it is your destiny. ***

***Anakin suddenly feels dizzy, and falls to one knee "I feel dizzy master Hot Rod". ***

Hot Rod: "I feel what this force is, it is the Dark side, but the source is unknown, try to fight it."

***Anakin begins to sweat profusely as he tries desperately to stop the Dark influence on him. ***

***Predacus stops influencing Anakin, making sure the source isn't revealed. ***

***Anakin stands up, the dizziness has subsided "I'm ready for my last training sequence". ***

Hot Rod: "Alright, Every Jedi acquires some unique ability or trait besides the abilities of the Force, I myself have been given an elemental ability, electricity, which is incorporated to my wrist lasers. You will find yours in time."

***Anakin nods. ***

Hot Rod: "Your last training sequence will be a live lightsaber battle simulator, your opponent will be a scaled down Galvatron. You are to disarm him of the cannon, and then begin the saber fight."

***A holographic Galvatron, not much bigger then Hot Rod, appears, and begins to fire his cannon at Anakin. ***

***Anakin flips over the shot and slices the cannon off, forcing Galvatron to activate his own lightsaber. ***

***Anakin slashes at Galvatron, Galvatron blocks easily with one hand controlling his saber as opposed to Anakin using 2 hands to use his saber. ***

***Anakin sends a slash to Galvatron's side, and the lightsaber goes through the metal skin, Galvatron retaliates by sending an invisible force ball towards Anakin, knocking him over. ***

***Galvatron stands over Anakin, pointing his saber at Anakin's head. ***

***The camera moves around Galvatron and Anakin Matrix style, and we see Galvatron bring the saber down at Anakin, but Anakin manages to flip out of the way of the slash, kicking Galvatron in the head on the way. And the Matrix-action stops.***

***Anakin flips over Galvatron, and retrieves both lightsabers, activating them, then standing over Galvatron. ***

*Galvatron gets up, going down on a knee for a rest.Anakin takes this opportunity to decapitate Galvatron, using the lightsabers as scissors, and the hologram fades out.*

***Senator Predacus got into the training room somehow, and begins to clap for Anakin's performance. ***

Predacus: "Well done boy, I'll be sure to send the recording of this to the Jedi council, so they can see how good you've become"

Hot Rod: "Once the Jedi approves, you'll be able to go on away missions to settle disputes."

Anakin: "Like you and Kup once did."

Hot Rod: "Yes, like Kup and myself once did."

Scene: Senator's Throne room

Predacus: "The boy is getting too dangerous. Secktor, make sure you keep Hot Rot busy until the boy is turned."

Secktor: "Yes master" ***he bows and vanishes in a column of light***

Scene: Jedi Temple

***The Jedi masters are in their usual seats, watching a video of Anakin beating the crap out of Galvatron from a holo-projector. ***

Luke:"You have learned much in such short time, Anakin.The Council and myself will review this video more until we have reached a decision"

***Anakin and Hot Rod bow their respects to Luke, and they walk out of the room. ***

Scene: Corridor

***A loud beeping is heard from Hot Rod's wrist, and he activates his comm. link. ***

Hot Rod: "Yes Optimus?"

***Over the intercom* "Hot Rod, return to Cybertron, bring Skywalker with you."**

Hot Rod: "Yes, of course" ***Anakin and Hot Rod run to the starport. ***

Scene: Senator's throne room

Predacus: "Secktor, follow the Cybertronian space shuttle to their destination."

Secktor: "Yes Master"

Predacus: "I will have the boy on the dark side"

Scene: Cybertronian starport

***Anakin and Hot Rod are seen walking out of the star hopper towards Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus and many other Maximals. ***

Hot Rod: "What is this about?"

Optimus: "We are going to colonize a planet, the planet Alpha-9.To also free the slaves there."

Anakin: "You mean, my mom will be free again?"

Ultra Magnus: "That's exactly what it means."

Springer: "Lets go then."

***The entire group goes down another hallway towards a massive ship.Secktor was watching all the time and proceeds to his shuttle. ***

Scene: Tatooine city

***The transformers and Anakin enter the city.Anakin walks towards his old house while the rest go towards The Quintisons palace. ***

Scene: Inside Anakin's old house

Anakin: "Mom! I've come to free you now" ***no response* "Mom?"**

***A tall man emerges from Anakin's bedroom, looking straight at him "You're mother died 2 years ago, her last words were 'Anakin, I want to see you once more'. She died of a nasty virus"***

Anakin: "No! I won't believe it!"

Tall man: "I'm sorry Anakin, this planet has no cures for viruses, when the slaves die, the slave masters don't care, they get a new slave"

***Anakin looks pissed and storms out of the house. ***

***The tall man laughs to himself darkly, and leaves the house. ***

Scene: Outside of a very large palace.

Optimus: "This doesn't look well guarded."

Springer: "Who cares, as long as we get inside."

***The group approaches a large metallic door. ***

***The door opens, and the group goes inside. ***

Scene: Inside the Quintison Palace, at the Sharkticon pit.

***One Quintison is by a large control console, and one faces a human prisoner. ***

Quintison 1: "The magistrate will now deliver the verdict, guilty or innocent?"

Prisoner: "You are cowards to let a perfectly healthy slave die to his death!"

Quintison 1: "I repeat, guilty or innocent?"

Quintison 2: "Innocent."

Quintison 1: "Feed him to the Sharkticons."

***The platform the prisoner was standing on dematerializes and the prisoner falls into the water.Hundreds of Sharkticons attack him, killing him. ***

** **

***The Maximal group breaks through the large doors that lead to the pit area, aiming their weapons at the Quintisons. ***

Quintison 1: "What is the meaning of this?"

Optimus: "You're under arrest under the anti-slavery law of 2027 under Federation rule. "

Quintison: "This is our planet Autobot, leave or die" 

***The Dinobots enter the room in their alternate mode, looking down at the Sharkticons threateningly. * **

Optimus: "Well?"

Quintison 1: "Release the slaves"

***Quintison 2 presses in a long command at the console, and the slave chips de-activate. ***

***Anakin storms into the room, with his lightsabre activated. ***

** **

Hot Rod: "Anakin, we solved the problem."

Anakin, trying not to show anger: "My mother died, 2 years ago."

***The tall man from the house suddenly appears. ***

Tall man: "It is Hot Rod's fault.He took you from your mother at a young age, he kept you from your mother due to Jedi training. You could have returned at any time.Blame Hot Rod on your mother's death"

*Hot Rod is detecting a very dark source in the room, which is emitting from the Tall man. *

Hot Rod: "Anakin, don't listen to him! You chose to be trained as a Jedi!" 

Optimus: "Anakin, listen!"

Hot Rod: "Prime, I'll handle this."

***Anakin roars out of anger, raising his lightsaber. ***

Anakin: "NO you won't handle this!"

***Anakin rushes Hot Rod as he activates his lightsabre. ***

***Anakin keeps striking at Hot Rod, Hot Rod keeps blocking and stepping backwards towards the platform. ***

*Both of them stop on the platform and Anakin takes a swipe for Hot Rod's legs.Hot Rod jumps up to avoid being sliced in half. *

***Anakin keeps trying to strike at Hot Rod in a fury of rage and anger. ***

***Hot Rod's leg is sliced open, causing a constant stream of mech. fluid to leak out. ***

***Anakin strikes at Hot Rod again, Hot Rod sends a force ball towards Anakin, making him loose balance, falling off the platform***

***Hot Rod rushes to the edge of the platform, trying to reach out and grab Anakin, but is too late by a microsecond. ***

** **

Hot Rod: "AAAAAANNNNNNNNNAAAAKKKKKIIIIIN!!!!!!!" 

***The Sharkticons attack Anakin viscously, the water turn a slight shade of red. * **

***Optimus Prime quickly puts in some commands in the control console, and the Sharticons retreat from Anakin. ***

***Part of the roof opens up, and Senator Predacus is lowered from the Senators transport on a platform to where Anakin's body is. ***

***Senator Predacus hauls Anakin's body onto the platform and it begins to ascend up to the transport again. ***

** **

Predacus: "We'll revive Anakin, he's in good hands" ***The platform enters the transport and takes off to earth. * **

Hot Rod: "I don't trust him for some reason, I'm going to earth to monitor Anakin."

Prime: "I have to make a trip to earth anyways, We'll go then.The bots who stay here will be the volunteers who want to free this planet."

***Prime, Magnus, Springer, and Hot Rod run to the Transport. ***

Scene: Earth, Senator's Palace

***Predacus, Secktor and 2 Dark Advisors are walking down a corridor while Predacus is pushing a clear, hovering casket looking container with Anakin inside. ***

Secktor: "My lord, are we going to revive the human?"

Predacus: "Yes, but he won't be human when he wakes up"

***Dark music plays in the background. ***

To be Continued.. 


End file.
